Kiddnapped
by NCHS Basketballer15
Summary: FINISHED Prue gets kiddnapped will andy save her in time... I will update soon thanks for the reveiws read it i have got reveiws that it is really good i want to no what you think
1. Chapter 1

Kiddnapped!  
Chapter one prue was impatiently waiting for andy to come pick her up for their date she heard a crash in the kitchen.

"what was that"she whispered queitly to herself

She walked into the kitchen to see the door wide open with the window broken.then someone grabed her from behind and put a rag over her mouth then everything got blurry.

"Prue! she must still be with andy"Piper said to Pheobe

Then they walked into the kitchen and found Andy.

"Hey Andy what are you doing here? wheres Prue?"

" i dont know i rang the door bell a couple of times and there was no answer so i came in to check it out and found that someone broke in and prue is missing" Andy said

"What shes missing"Piper said

" Oh my god we have to find her" Phobe said frantically

"we will dont worry"Andy said

"i called the police and put in a missing persons report and they will come out and investigate" Andy said

"Ok we will look and see if they left a note or something" Said Piper

"mmmm what happened " Prue said as she woke up

"Where am i !"She said frantically

She was chained to the wall it was dark but she could make out what was in the room.There was grey concrete walls a bed a couch a fridge and a T.V. It looked kindof like a basement..

" Hello Prue" a deep voice said

" Who are you"She asked

there was silence

"where am i"

Still no answer

" Why do you want me here you couldnt of just kiddnapped me for no reason"

"you dont know"

" no should i"

The TV came on it was Andy and Prue together they were on a date another scene they were kissing.It was on about ten minuites and he turned it off.

"i have hours and hours of footage"

"How could you do this to me Prue"He said

"Kalep is that you"She said

"oh you figured it out opps"Kalep said

"why did you break up with me" He said

" is this why your doing this because i broke up with you"Prue said

"You hit me that is why i left you "She said 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The phone rang Andy answered a deep voice was on the phone.

"If you want your girlfriend back you better find her quick"

"who is this"Andy yelled into the phone

"ok is there any one who might have a grudge against prue"Andy asked piper and pheobe

"uhhh i dont think so"Phobe said

"wait yes there is kalep he hit prue and she broke up with him"piper said

"ok do know where he lives"Andy asked

"uh ya" piper said

"lets go"andy said

"shouldnt we call the police first"Piper asked

"no time"

"What do you mean no time"asked pheobe

"he said if we waant her back to find her quick"andy said

"where do you think he would keep her"He asked

" uuu The basement"piper said 


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Kalep injected somthing into Prues arm.

"they better hurry or you wont make it"he said   
"piper pheobe stay in the car i dont want you getting hurt"

"okay"they said -

About ten mins after he injected Prue the door flew open and Andy came down.He saw prue and went to try to get her out but the n he felt a sharp pain.Kalep injected Andy.So Andy turned around and knocked Kalep out.

"Thats what you get for messing with Prue"Andy said

Andy scrumagged through the stuff to find the keys he was getting weaker by the min.  
he found the keys and got Prue out of the chains and carried her to the car.

"we have to get to the hospital"he said

so they went to the hospital and got treated they had to stay all night but they got to stay in the same room.when Andy and Prue woke up the next morning they got ready and Prue told him about what happened.

"im scared "

"of what" asked andy

"im scared that he will come after me again"she said

"Dont worry i will protect you"Andy said

"I love you "Prue said

"I love you too"Andy said

and they kissed 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Boom "what was that"Prue asked Andy

"i dont know stay here and lock the door behind me"Andy said as he grabbed his gun

"ok" Prue said

Andy catiously walked down the stairs looking for where the crash came from.

"Andy HELP"Prue yelled

He ran as fast as he could back up the stairs and Prue was inside yelling at kalep telling him to get away from her.

"Had to throw somthing through the window downstairs to get your boyfriend away from you"Kalep said

"No stop"she yelled

oh god what is he doing to her Andy thought as he heard her cries.Andy busted down the door and Kalep jumped off of Prue(he was holding her down).

"Oh the little boyfriend came to save the day"Kalep said inching closer and closer to Andy

Andy pulled the gun out of his back poket and hit Kalep over the head with it.

"Thats what you get for messing with my girlfriend"

Kalep was laying on the floor and Andy pulled his hand cuffs out and handcuffed Kalep.Andy and Prue put him in the car and drove him to the police station. Kalep was awake by the time they got there.The police kept him there over night but let him out in the morning.

"I cant belive they didnt belive us."Prue said

"I know but i will stay at your house to protect you"

"how did he get in any way"Andy asked

"He opened a window with a crow bar"prue said

Andy pulled into a hardware store parking lot.

"what are we doing here?"Prue asked

"i am going to geyt deadbolts locks for your windows and an alarm system"Andy said so that he cant pry the window open anymore

"ok"she said 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Andy just finished installing everything when the alarm went off.

"maybe somthing just tripped the alarm"Andy said

"No its Kalep I can feel his presence" Prue said

"ok"said Andy

"I am going to take you up to your room and make sure no one can get in" Andy said

"ok"prue said

He locked all of her windows and he walked out of her door and locked it.Then he heard a scream.

"Prue"he said

he knocked on the door and said Prue are you ok come on Kalep open the door Andy shot the lock off of the door and ran in.Prue where are you?

the phone rang

"You better find her fast" kalep said through the phone

"Kalep" Andy said but then there was a dial tone he hung up

"Piper Kalep has prue again"Andy said

"we have to find her fast or she wont live"Andy said

"ok Andy we will dont worry"Piper said

Prue was handcuffed to a chair and she was gagged with a rag.

"Prue you better hope your little boyfriend can find you because you dont have long if you dont get help"Kalep said

Prue had tears rolling down her face hoping that Andy could get to her in time so that she could have the life she always wanted with him.Andy i love you she imagined saying it to him a million times and still meaning it and loving him so much.

So thanks for the reveiws if you have any ideas i will see what i can do with them and tell me and i can end the story next chapter 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Andy paced nevously trough the hallway what wiil we do where is she he thought to himself.

"Piper have you heard anything?"Andy asked

"no"

"Pheobe?"he asked

"no"Pheobe said

"ok we have to find her"Andy said with fear in his voice

Prue was sitting handcuffed to her chair trying to get the ropes off of her feet.She got them off but Kalep saw.  
Kalep went to tie them back up but she kicked him in the face.

"You BH why did you do that"Kalep was yelling at her then hit her across the face a couple times.

" did you hear that"andy said

"no what"piper asked

"Yelling you stay here" Andy whispered as he pulled out his gun

"ok"Piper said as Pheobe and Piper went in to Pipers room and locked the door.

Andy walked down the basement stairs and saw Prue unconsious with a big bruise on her face.  
Kalep said"You found her you better hurry"

Kalep rused toward Andy with a knife and then... 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kalep stabs andy in the stomach.Andy cocks his gun and pulls the trigger.Kalep gets hit right in the neck.

"Prue come on wake up"Andy said 

"What was that"Pheobe asked

"i dont know lets make sure andy is ok"Piper said

So they went down stairs to see Kalep dead on the basement stairs and Andy trying to find somthing to break the chain on the handcuffs.

"where is somthing to break these handcuffs with"Andy asked

"Look on the top shelf over there"Piper said

"hedge clippers that will work"Andy said

Andy broke the chain and picked up Prue and put her over his shoulder to take her to the car.

"Where are you going"Pheobe asked

"To the Emergency Room"Andy said as he started to walk up the stairs

"Andy your bleeding"Piper said

"I know"

"What happened"Pheobe asked

"I was coming down the stairs and Kalep stabbed me with a butcher knife from the kitchen"Andy said

"ok we'll come with you"Piper said

"ok come on we have to hurry"

"you saved my life again"Prue said

She was sitting in a chair by Andys bed in the recovery room.

"I had to I love you "Andy said

"I love you too"She said

"So what happened to Kalep"Prue asked

"He came at me and stabbed me and I shot him"Andy said

"Did he survive?"She asked

"No i shot him in the neck Piper and Pheobe are dealing with the police right now"Andy said

"thank you"she said and pecked him on the cheek

"hey dont i get a little bit more than that i save you twice"Andy said jokingly

Prue laughed and then kissed him passionately

"I love you" she said

"I love you too"Andy said 


End file.
